dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxima vs Yang
Maxima vs Yang is Peep4Life's two hundred and ninety-third DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 8! King of Fighters vs RWBY! The powerhouses of Team K' and Team RWBY duke it out. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "Yang Xiao Long, huh?" Maxima asked, as Bumblebee came to a grumbling stop before him. "That would depend on who is asking." Yang responded. Maxima smiled. "Someone that knows you and your friends happen to have an artefact." "Possibly." "The Relic of Knowledge, Yang. I'm no fool. You think you can beat Salem with it. You can't. Because you are just children following two deluded old men who think they have a way." "What would you know about it, tin man?" "I know if you take that tone with me again, Miss, you'll lose more than an arm." Oh. Bad call. Yang's eyes flared red as she threw a punch, staggering Maxima into the wall. She then went to uppercut him, but he caught her hand. "Fine. I already ran my analysis. Looks like I'm going to Argus!" Here we go! "Assuming you make it out of this fight." Yang reminded him, before eating a shot from Maxima's left arm. The pair hammered away, catching each other on the arm and hands with physical strikes. Yang pulled back and began overwhelming Maxima with Ember Celica rounds. Maxima raised his arms to guard, and Yang grew frustrated. "Which of those buttons call for help?" Yang said snidely. "This one here!" Maxima exclaimed, palm striking her to the floor. "Who do you want me to get for you? Qrow? Blake? Maybe I can call Ruby and-" he cut himself off to block Yang's kick and throw her on the top of Bumblebee. "And then I can analyse the skills of a Silver Eyed rookie." he continued. Yang threw a fit, and then a fist, which clocked Maxima on the jaw and sent him reeling. Yang then grabbed him by an arm and delivered a shot to his ribs. Maxima wobbled, but remained standing. He struck with a high kick, which Yang ducked and countered with a straight right hand punch. Maxima skidded back, and then lifted the bike off the ground and launched it at Yang. The huntress had no choice but to kiss her ride goodbye, punching it apart as the wheel landed back in Maxima's grip. "Shame. That ride was the most interesting part about you." Maxima said, smashing the wheel off her head. Yang glared, and punched Maxima in the chest. As Maxima tumbled, he grabbed a pipe and slammed it on Yang's head. The huntress immediately exploded as her semblance came into play. She angrily bombarded Maxima with strike after strike, and dust round after dust round. Maxima tried to block, but was beginning to visibly struggle. Yang slammed herself into Maxima so hard that the pair tumbled into a nearby back alley. Yang threw a punch, Maxima threw one of his own. The shots simultaneously dropped their target, and they woozily came back around. It looked all but destined to be a draw. When Yang saw something across the alley. A cryokinetic had just killed a familiar foe and that had completely redirected Yang's focus. Maxima grabbed her ankle and launched her against the wall. Yang raised her leg to counter the charge, but as she went to fire her robotic arm, Maxima caught it and smashed it into Yang's mouth, knocking out several of the huntress' teeth. Maxima then used whatever strength he could to uppercut Yang's head from her shoulders, landing it in a bin just up the path. "That worked out nicely." he remarked, scooping the scroll from her pocket. He then looked around. "May as well take it out." he remarked, lifting Yang's headless body and dumping it in the bin. But wait. What was this? Another body in the bin? And why was she covered in ice. Kula quickly scooted off to a side, whistling innocently. "Made a mess of her, Princess." Maxima said. Kula gulped. "She started it." Kula quickly stated. Maxima smirked. "Ice cream?" "If you're offering!" Kula said, leaping for joy. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Maxima! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Follow-Up Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:King of Fighters vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:SNK vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Cyborg themed DBXs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights